The Operation
by Wild Growlithe
Summary: A mystery about Brock is finally solved.....


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. As if I had to tell you people that. No pokemon characters were harmed during the making of this fic. Well, maybe one was....

A/N: This story is another strange idea that came from my twisted mind. In my personal opinion, this one sucks. But read on and tell me what you think.

The Operation

Voices... muffled voices were all he could hear... maybe he should wake up. With a large yawn, Brock regained consciousness from the nap he had taken earlier in the afternoon. But something felt... different. Brock remembered falling asleep on a soft bed of moss. But what he felt under him now was hard, and very uncomfortable. As his vision adjusted, Brock noticed that he was no longer in the forest. Now his surroundings consisted of four wooden walls and a low roof. It appeared that he was in a cabin of some sort. He noticed an uncomfortable pain in his wrists and ankles. Brock looked in the direction of his hands and saw that they were strapped to a wooden table, as were his legs. He shot wide awake when the realization that he had been taken from the woods, brought to a cabin, and strapped down to a wooden table finally hit him full force. He tried to sit up, but with his arms and legs both tied down, found it quite impossible. "What's going on here?" The young man finally shouted out, looking around him, and feeling very frightened.

"Ah, you're awake." A young female voice spoke up. Brock recognized it instantly as..

"Misty! What am I doing here? Why am I tied up? Why... why are you dressed up like a nurse?" Brock suddenly noticed that his female travel companion was presently wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" She asked as if Brock had said nothing to her.

"No I'm not comfortable! Misty, get me out of this!" He shouted. Misty walked over to his side, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe I should tighten these for you." She said, giving the straps on Brock's wrist a strong tug. Brock yelped in pain as she did the same to the straps on his other wrist and ankles. "There, that's better." Misty said in the same oddly cheerful voice.

"Please Misty, can't you hear me? Tell me what's going on here!" Brock demanded again. Misty just smiled and turned her head toward the door of the cabin.

"Doctor!" She shouted. "The patient's ready to see you now!" Doctor? Brock wondered who she could be talking about, and also wondered if Misty had snapped. Before he could open his mouth, however, someone in a doctor's outfit entered the cabin.

"He's been restrained completely?" The doctor asked. The young, slightly-raspy voice that he spoke in was definitely Ash's.

"Yes, doctor." Misty answered him. Brock was totally confused.

"Would someone please explain what's going on here?" He shouted to the two teens. Both of them turned their heads in his direction, finally giving him their attention. Ash grinned at Brock.

"Well my friend," He spoke up. "ever since we've known you, there's one thing that Misty and I have always wondered about you. You've kept the secret for very long, and now we've decided that we'll have to find out on our own." Ash was starting to scare Brock.

"Wh-what secret are you talking about?" Brock stammered. Ash and Misty smiled innocently at him.

"Nurse?" Ash said to Misty. "Do you have the first tool for the operation ready?" He asked her. Misty smiled and pulled a large crowbar out from behind her back.

"Here it is, doctor." She said, handing it to him. Ash took the crowbar in his hands and walked over to Brock. He held the long iron bar over the squinty trainer's face, tip pointed downward. He grinned.

"Well Brock," Ash spoke again. "it's finally time to find out..."

"What's behind those eyelids!" Misty finished for him.

"Huh?" Brock was confused. "What are you guys gonna do?" He asked in a worried tone.

"What's it look like we're gonna do?" Ash responded. "It's time to open up, Brock! We know you've got eyes under there and now we're finally going to get 'em open!" Before Brock could protest further, Ash stuck the end of the crowbar in Brock's ridiculously squinted eye. Brock shouted in pain and surprise, but Ash ignored the noise and proceeded to try and pry the eye open. He strained on the other end of the crowbar, but to no avail. It just wouldn't budge. "Nurse!" Ash shouted to Misty. "Please assist!" Misty walked over to where Ash was and pulled on the end of the crowbar with him. After a while of pulling and cries of protest from Brock, Ash finally felt something begin to give way. "Misty! One more pull should do it!" They strained on the bar with all their might, and finally...... it broke in to two pieces.

"Oh my god!" Misty proclaimed as the two iron pieces dropped to the ground. "Now what are we going to do?" She asked Ash. Ash dusted himself off and turned to Misty.

"This is going to be harder than I thought...."

"Hey guys! Guys! That really hurt! You can't be serious about all this, can you? Guys?" A while later, Brock was still strapped tightly to the table, and Ash and Misty returned. 

"Brock, try not to make this too difficult for us, will you?" Ash asked. "Just open them yourself and we won't have to go through anything else." Open them himself? Brock was appalled at the thought. No one in his family had ever revealed their true eyes, they had sworn never to do so. And he was not about to be the first! Brock simply didn't answer Ash. Ash sighed. "Very well then, you leave us no choice. Nurse?" Misty perked up.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Please hand me the grease." Misty did as she was told, and handed Ash a can of cooking grease. "Hopefully, this will make it easier to open up those babies." Ash applied some to his hands and walked over to Brock. The rock trainer turned his head away from Ash. "Please Brock, I asked you not to make this too difficult." Brock kept his head turned. Ash sighed again and called to Misty. "Nurse Misty, please restrain the patient." Misty put on a pair of rubber gloves, cracked her knuckles and walked over to Brock. She then clamped her hands onto Brock's head and held it in place, exercising her "death grip" on him. As much as he tried, Brock couldn't break free from her grasp. Ash took his opportunity and generously smeared the grease on Brock eyes. Once it had been completely applied, he again tried to pry the older trainer's eyes open. Brock again yelled out from the pain of having Ash's fingers stuck into his eyes and trying to force them open. Ash simply ignored the older boy's protests as he had before. After a while Ash saw that this was getting him nowhere. And he didn't want his fingers to wind up like the broken crowbar. He drooped his shoulders and looked at Misty. "It looks like we're going to have to use the next plan..." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"The gas?"

"The gas."

"Guys? Why are you doing this? What gas? If you think you're going to get my eyes open forget it! You hear me? Guys? Guys!"

A few minutes later, Ash and Misty reentered the cabin. They were still wearing their doctor and nurse's outfits, but now they were sporting gas masks as well. Brock also noticed that they were carrying a large hose in through the door. He glanced along the hose and saw that it lead to a tank labeled: "Tear Gas". Brock looked at the two of them. "You guys aren't really going to use tear gas on me, are you?" No answer. "Come on, you've got to be kidding!" Still no response from Ash and Misty. They moved closer until the hose was aimed directly into Brock's face. Misty turned the crank and the gas was released directly into Brock's eyes. Searing pain shot through Brock's eyes and lungs as he was forced to breathe in the gas. Feeling its effects even further, he began to tear uncontrollably. He tried to tell Ash and Misty to stop, but was too overcome by the horrible feeling the gas was causing him. Ash kept his gaze focused on Brock's eyes.

"Come on..." he said to himself. "Open! Just a little more...." Brock's eyes were tearing and watering, his lungs were straining, but his eyelids remained shut. Ash asked Misty to shut off the gas. "This still isn't working..." He said to her. 

"I never thought we'd have to try all of these plans." She commented.

"Well," He answered her. "We'll just have to move on to the next."

And so they did. Plan by plan, try by try, plea by plea from Brock, nothing worked. They had tried onions, scaring him enough to open them, the jaws of life.... but nothing worked. Both were becoming quite frustrated, while Brock was being worn out. Misty, with her short fuse burnt down considerably, was getting very impatient and not afraid to show it.

"Grrr... that does it! I can't take it anymore!" She shouted.

"Mist, try to relax..." Ash attempted to calm her. It wasn't any good.

"Oh, I'll relax alright. I'll relax once I've finally gotten those eyes open!! And I know just how to do it!" With that, Misty whipped out a large saw and started advancing toward the terrified Brock. "I'll see what those eyes look like if I have to cut them open myself! Hahahahaaa!!" Ash dashed over and held Misty back.

"Misty, I want to get them open too, but this isn't the way to get it done!" Misty seemed to calm a little. Ash loosened his grip on her. "Now just give me the saw. It'll be okay...." Misty let out a sigh and handed the saw to Ash. Brock sighed as well. By now, he'd learned that it was useless to protest. "Don't worry, Misty." Ash said reassuringly. "I've got a way to get them open for sure.... Plan X." Misty gasped.

"Plan....X?" Ash nodded. "Are you sure, Ash? I mean, isn't it a little drastic?" Ash simply looked at her and smiled. 

"Drastic times call for drastic measures...." Brock gulped.

A little while later, after being gone for a bit, Ash and Misty returned to the cabin and stood in front of Brock, still held fast to the table. Misty was hiding something behind her back. Brock had no idea what it was, and didn't want to know. Ash and Misty smiled at him, and Misty took the hidden object from behind her back. Brock, expecting a chainsaw, was surprised to see in Misty's hands... a magazine? She held it in front of her. 

"Know what this is Brock?" She asked in a mock playful voice. Brock simply shook his head. Misty narrowed her eyes. "Well, it just happens to be an issue of playboy magazine that is very hard to come by... I think that you'd like it _very _much. The featured models in this particular issue are... my sisters. Interested?" If they could, Brock's eyes would've widened. But he slightly nodded his head in response to Misty's question. "Oh, that's too bad." She said. "You see, the only way Ash and I will ever allow you to view anything inside this magazine is if you'll open your eyes for us." Brock gritted his teeth. Very clever! But he wouldn't give in to them so easily. He turned his head away from both of them, refusing. Misty shook her head and turned to Ash. "Guess he wants to do it the hard way." Misty opened the magazine and she and Ash looked at its pages, not showing Brock a thing. Ash's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Woah.." A bit of drool escaped from his mouth. Misty gave him a disgusted look and smacked him lightly on the head.

"Ash, you mustn't be so naughty.." She scolded.

"How can you expect me not to look?" He asked. "These pictures are pretty.... interesting." Misty shook her head.

"Well, this is something that I would expect from my sisters. After all, there isn't any man who wouldn't give his right arm to see them like this." Ash turned the page and Misty gasped. "Well THAT certainly isn't something I'd expect from them..." Brock was sweating. How could they be so cruel? There was no way this was going to work, no way..... They turned the page again.

"WOAH. hehehe. Hey Brock, you sure you don't wanna see this?" Ash asked. Brock didn't answer. There was sweat pouring down his face, his teeth were grinding loudly. Ash could see that Plan X was working and continued to torture Brock. "My god! Misty, look at this!"

"I'd rather not." Misty said. "They've already ruined their images as slightly decent human beings to me in the first few pages.... not to mention that it wouldn't really interest me as much as it would to someone like...oh, say... Brock." She shot an evil glance in Brock's direction. Brock felt like he was going to snap.

"Guess you're right." Ash said to her. He gave his attention to the half-crazed trainer in front of him. He moved over to him and dangled the magazine in his face, the back cover facing him. "Come on, I'll let you see them. All you gotta do is open your eyes and it's all yours."

"Yeah, come on Brock. It's not too hard." Misty chimed in. Brock couldn't take it anymore. He felt like all of the veins in his body were about to burst. His entire body was soaked with sweat, and his teeth felt like they'd been grinded down to the gums. He _had _to see that magazine!

"OKAY!" He shouted finally. "I'll open them, damnit! I'll open them!" Ash and Misty both gave their full attention to their tortured companion, excited to finally have the mystery revealed to them. They both leaned over Brock, and the squinty trainer slowly opened his eyelids to reveal....

"GOOD GOD!!!" Ash shouted in shock and horror.

Misty covered her mouth and fainted. Resisting the urge to throw up, Ash scooped up Misty in his arms and ran out of the cabin as fast as he could, leaving the magazine open on top of Brock's face. Brock sighed. In those pages he could finally find bliss....

Meanwhile, Ash had carried Misty as far as he could go. He laid her down on the forest floor and sat beside her, catching his breath. Misty slowly came to. 

"Ash... what happened?" She asked, still sounding shaken.

"You passed out in the cabin after seeing.... you know...." He answered.

"Please don't even mention it. It was too horrible..." She shuddered. He hugged her lightly.

"Don't worry Misty, we're far away from it now. I carried you all the way out here. It's okay." He spoke gently, comforting her. She leaned against him, sighing in relief. Then she looked up at him and smiled gently.

"Thanks for working so hard to get me out of there." She said sweetly. He blushed.

"Anytime, Mist." He replied. She moved closer to him.

"I think you deserve a reward." Ash blushed deeper, and Misty leaned in and gave him a meaningful kiss on the lips.

After catching up with their pokemon, Ash and Misty walked hand in hand to their next destination.

The End

Well, I didn't like the way that turned out. :P Still as long as Brock suffers, it's in some way satisfying. I hope you readers liked it more than I did. I'd even be glad if Brock lovers out there flamed it... that would make my day. Anyways, for my next fic, I was thinkin' about making just a regular old romance. Maybe lay off Brock-bashing for one story (but of course I'll find a way to leave him out) and just focus on my favorite couple. All I gotta do now is think of an original plot. If you're still reading my notes, I'd really appreciate a review, good or bad. Thanks!


End file.
